


A love spun by stars

by sunflower_prince (MinarSmile)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adopted Children, Best Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Friendship, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Reincarnation, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinarSmile/pseuds/sunflower_prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Yeager hates the sky and adores cookies.</p><p>Eren Yeager is strange.</p><p>One day he meets a stranger little boy and sparks fly. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A love spun by stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is a remake of my story for a different fandom now retold and revised for the Attack on Titan franchise since I adore Eren Yeager.
> 
> just a heads up if you recognize it or something.
> 
> BTW, expect tons of time-jumps.

Tangerine gold.

Pastel blue.

Orchid pink.

Eren regards as he stares bright eyed at the wide expanse of a mix-match of colours above him.

He thinks it’s a messy painting, honestly. As if someone had hurriedly stroked across the paint board without any considerable thought. It’s messy, and out of place. There’s pink over there, orange on the horizon and strange blue peering over white blobs. 

At night the paint runs off and only a clear film of dark blue-black is left. Empty, except for the little holes in the fabric above. Eren often questions who was careless enough to poke a hole on the canvas of their painting. He assumes it’s for someone to breathe through. Whether it’s for him or the ape on the moon, he’s not exactly sure.  
His mother calls it the sky. And Eren half wonders why.

Eren much prefers the view of the aquamarine ocean and the dusty red deserts. Well, he’s never seen them in person but they seems very nice based on the picture books in his school library. 

Or maybe the view of his horse-faced neighbor’s sugar cookies that taste like paradise on his tongue, sensations bathing in utter sweetness. Eren really should thank the boy, he owes him a favour for the beautiful seconds of delight experienced with every tasty brown oval.

Maybe later he’ll give him something sweet as well. Eren ponders on either a cupcake or a kiss. Hershey’s kiss of course.

. . .

On a particular day of sneezing winds and rustling leafs, Eren decides to head out to his favourite park behind his quaint house. It’s autumn and the dark haired boy finds little enjoyment in the dull colouring of those pale green leaves turning to fiery red, pumpkin orange, and muted browns. Nor the whispering weathers of faint warmth and sly cold. But at least it means that the park’s swings are fretfully easy to clean compared to the tears from above in spring and mounds of pearls in winter. Eren always seats himself on the same swing, the black one at the end of the right. His swing. Ilse, is its name. 

His surprise is evident when he finds another boy seated on his swing inaccurately. Eren furrows his delicate brow and inches closer, wary of the new stranger. He gets a whiff of vanilla and ash, and takes a step back. Odd. The stranger notices his presence from the scuffling of his small feet and turns to face Eren. They’re about the same age roughly, but the stranger seems to have lost a bit more height.

Their eyes meet carefully, one pair of vibrant teal orbs and another of sharp grey pupils. Eren thinks that the boy looks like a cat in a way, based on the quiet amusement in his gaze, dainty nose, and accentuated face. He vaguely recalls the memory of a movie he once watched, something about black cats and singing bears? 

The stranger partly opens his mouth as if to speak, but actually let’s out a large yawn while his lithe body stretches out and his untamed black locks rustle in the imposing wind. 

“Hello! You’re on my swing,” Eren crosses his arms in the way his mother would when she is angry. But his face remains brightly grinning, cheeks of baby fat curled upwards.

“Oh.” The stranger replies, looking slightly disinterested yet still amused. “Do you want to share?”

Eren takes another whiff at the crisp, fall weather and nudges his foot on the varying green beneath his tiny feet.  
“Okay.”

So that’s how they end up sitting like a horse on the considerably large swing that could have fit them both, but they both decided that sitting directly across each other on the 8 inch seat would be more efficient. It wasn’t.

“What’s your name?” Eren asks with a giggle, day dreaming about flying dolphins and dancing scarecrows. Little fingers twiddling around his baby thumb.

“It’s Levi.”

Eren gives him a blindingly wide grin, of crooked teeth and leftover strawberries on his lips. The newly named boy, Levi, shoots a hesitant look at the other, before turning up his lips slightly to match.

“I’m Yeager.” Eren states proudly, though befuddling over his one-syllable words. “Eren Yeager.”

“Yeager-brat?” Levi cocks his head, and perceives the cloaked child of the past. 

“Eren Yeager!” Eren corrects him in a loud voice with faint smatters of rose covered on his face, unconsciously jumping on the swing and causing it to flip backwards onto the warm grass. The ground is soft and dewy, almost like an old dream resurfacing.

Levi beside him almost looks like he wants to press forward in a flurry of unasked questions, but instead he rolls around in the green peacefully. Eren stays peering up at the stubborn above.

“It’s not pretty at all.”

Levi rolls to face Eren. “What’s not pretty?”

Eren points up, and Levi’s eyes follow.

“That above-thingy. It’s all wide and weird, and mushy. I don’t like it.”

Levi blinks. “It is pretty.”

“When?” Eren asks bitterly, still used to staring at the cacophony above, litters of black dots flickering about.

“At night.”

“Night? What’s night?”

“After bedtime is night.”

Eren makes a sound in response, understanding what it is.  
“But my parents don’t let me out at night.”

Levi makes the gesture of butterflies with his pale hands. Shadow-playing in the heavy sun.

“It’s okay. Look out your window at nighttime.”

“Hmm. Okay.” Eren feels curious about this supposedly pretty ‘night’ ‘time’ thing.

The black haired boy glances at Eren. “Promise then, Yeager-brat?”

Eren frowns at the sound of his name being curiously defiled. But Levi simply holds his fingers above Eren’s face, small thumb and pinky waiting.

Eren hesitates, but then lifts his own even smaller fingers to press a kiss of thumbs and link of pinkies. A promise. Everyone knows that you can never break a promise. It’s a clumsy exchange, but it feels like lavender potatoes for them in their tender hearts.

“I promise.”

 

Later at night, Eren feels like falling asleep with the thoughts of purple meadows and singing crows. But the fiery touch in his small fingers reminds him of a misty promise.  
He slowly drags his body off of his thin bed and steps towards his rather large window, swaying curtains of dancing silhouettes and grey doves riding on the thread.

Eren intakes a full breathe, feeling slightly anxious. He brushes back the thread curtains and looks up at the dark expanse. First, his head quirks because it doesn’t look stunning at all and simply reminds him of a black washed off canvas littered with wounds.

Then.

A loud flash and boom catches his eager eyes.

Sparks of vibrant red, indigo blues, and royal purple dash through his line of sight from nearby, breaking apart their colourful hearts in the sky and jumping up like birds in flight. A spark here, a spark there, Eren’s heart can’t catch up with all the pretty sights before him. The sparks even die virtuously, carrying their dreams on their shoulders and running down like fingers on a piano. Pretty, he thinks, mouth hanging agape and his doe eyes filled with childish love.

Eren forgets all about his own meager life in his desperate pursuit for the sparks. He stares hungrily, jealous of their freedom, until a single spark is delicately placed in the sky and erupts in a cacophony of vanilla blushed by dark silver. It reminds him of the boy he met on his swings, for a strange reason.

Under his eyelids, Eren catches the fleeting image of a trim cut, a short, pale boy before him, basking in another sunlight and gripping Eren’s leaner shoulders with a stare full of disgust, contempt, as well as hope.

He chastely dismisses the awry creation for later on.

The above is now mockingly empty, only the same holes in the above flashing briefly. Eren can still hear the insistent thrum of sparks behind his ear. It’s comforting, and Eren warmly takes in the crystal memory.

That boy, Levi, was right. The above is pretty at night. Eren smiles despite his inner turmoil of reality and whenever.

Eren falls asleep albeit undecidedly, but with a quaint smile tugging up his loose features. The bass of the sparks still whispering and tickling his sensitive nose.

. . .

The two strange boys meet again the next day, purely by chance when their large guardians dragged them away to the giant-adult store filled with ogres and beasts. Full of neon colours and synthetic scents. 

Eren spots the boy with a bush of black hair near his location, and his little feet carry him to the other boy.

“Levi.” He calls out.

The boy turns, as if expecting him.

“Yeager-brat.”

They stare at each other fondly in the middle of the produce aisle. Catching dark green looks from other fellow customers, faces scrunched up clumsily like a clatter of broken dishes.

“The above was really pretty last night.”

“I told you, didn’t I?” Levi hums in self-satisfaction.

“Right.” Eren brushes away the dark fringe against his eyes and bobs his head up and down.

“Want to see more pretty things at night time?”

Eren’s jumps up quickly, nodding rapidly and soft face barely containing his immediate glee.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, and yes please!”

“I might live near you, so we can visit each other.” 

They both smile wolfishly at each other, though one grin is more reminiscent. Thoughts of sparks on one’s mind, thoughts of sour lemonade in the other’s head.

“Eren! Get over here!” A female voice calls out in the distance, causing Eren to spin a careless 180 degrees on his reused heel. He shoots a content grin at Levi, and waves gingerly. “Bye. Levi. I’ve got to go. See you soon.”

Levi waves slowly back at his new acquaintance. “Bye-bye.”

 

They see each other very, very soon. In fact, a mere 3 hours later.

Eren is sitting on his front porch dejectedly, as his dark haired mother slowly waters the spectacle of flowers and plants scattered around the edges of their house. She hums a soft tune as she lovingly pours drops of azure to every bloom. It’s as if she’ll break out into dance and song at any given moment. Already he had grown bored of his constant thoughts of brave turtles and busy newspapers. 

His lazy eyes turn from one side of the street, to the other, continuously, in a way to ease his uninterested mind. City lights on one side, rows of houses on the other, city lights on one side, rows of houses on the other, city lights on one side, a boy with a grinning face way too close on the other-

Eren backs up instinctively, face frozen in utter shock. That equestrian-like neighbour of his really has to stop sneaking up on him all the time, especially not with his face right in front of him. Eren blankly takes in the boy’s full set of white teeth, long face, and hazel eyes. Not him, again.

“Hi, Eren!” His neighbour chirps rather loudly, clutching a white plate in his tan hands.

Eren ruffles his chestnut hair in a fashion to slightly obscure his view of the other happy child who reminds him of dessert and governance. “Hey, Jean.”

Jean’s face turn a nice shade of tomato and he heartily laughs, a warm sound that unfortunately fills the silence. “My mother made you some chocolate cookies again. It’s a fresh batch so it’s really good.”

Eren takes the white plate into his lap, gazing in adoration at the sight of those perfect morsels. He’ll admit, his neighbour’s mother really is a marvelous cook. In his distracted mind, he takes no notice of Jean seating himself right beside him. Eren munches deliciously on the slightly lop-sided cookie first because it’s the strange ones that always taste the best, in his opinion.

“Oi, Yeager!”

He wipes his brown crumbs off with his sleeve and smiles inside. The scent of vanilla and ash hitting his nose, as well as the faint scent of chocolate cookies remaining.  
Levi rushes over in long strides, leaving his confused mother – who has the same dark hair and angular features as her son - to small talk with Eren’s own mother, or perhaps Jean’s mother since that saint of a woman is probably lingering near her front yard as well.

“So you live in 122, huh.” Levi remarks blandly, although his gentle gaze gives away his satisfaction.

“I do. I sure do,” Eren shoves another brown oval into his mouth before talking. “Whersh do yoo livsh?”

Amazingly, Levi doesn’t miss a beat. “I live in 124, across your house.”

Eren celebrates outwardly, jaw cracking into a cheerful grin. Who knew that Levi lived right across him? It’s a miracle from the ape on the moon.

It seems like Levi finally notices the plate of cookies on Eren’s lap, because a corner of his mouth starts to salivate. Eren takes immediate notice and prescribes an effective cure as his father always does; a cookie to share. He hands him a lop-sided cookie, and Levi takes it gratefully, taking a bite of the obvious scrumptiousness.

Beside Eren, watching the spectacle, Jean pouts in anger. The young boy is already fed up of the strange boys that he can’t even fathom to understand, and stalks off in annoyance, but the two boys take no notice and simply smile for only each other. Seeming to have transported to a vast world where only the two of them, and a plate of cookies, exist.

“There are lots of pretty things I can show you, Yeager.” Levi licks off his small fingers to save the sugary taste from running away into the downwards abyss.

Eren’s ear perk up. “Like what?” The sparks were amazing, so what else could be just as beautiful?

The glint in Levi’s eye is thrilling. “Shooting stars, the Northern lights, sunsets, my cat….” He trails on and on about these apparently pretty things. Eren hasn’t heard of any of them before, and is greatly anticipating finding out what they are. Like butter on a hot frying pan, he’s melting for Levi’s antics.

Eren clicks the side of his chin in contemplation. A bright bulb popping over his head. “Want to come over today?”

“Yeah.” Levi replies softly, his tone pinkly shy yet overtly excited. “I’ll ask my mom.” He dashes over to the side of the still dazed, finely dressed woman, muttering foreign words that string together to form a melody. With one quick shake of the head, Levi lithely springs back. Something like a busy kangaroo would do on cobblestone streets. “She said yes. I’ll go get my flashlight, Soldier, anime set, and rock collection!”

Eren tilts his head, wondering who this Soldier is. Though blatantly thrilled inside because he’s quite ready to experience life through Levi’s almost piercing, light grey eyes. 

. . .

Levi’s disinterested emotions are already flitting across his features by the time he sits down into the cold, metal chair, surrounded by the loud buzz of chatting students. He leans forward to slump against the desk, appearing immobile, although actually breathing to the gentle thrum of conversation. He briefly catches the words ‘valentines’ and ‘Jean’ slipping out of pursed lips. It’s a cacophony of loud; but the black haired boy is used to it. 

A snap of deft fingers makes him flutter dark eyelashes upwards.

“You conscious, freak?”

Levi scowls, a remaining blank face except for the downwards curl of his lips. The other boy who coincidentally sits beside him frowns in return and brushes back his light brown locks. Hazel eyes flecked with burnished gold painfully scouring the room in irritation. 

“Hey, seriously you alive?”

“No. Not at all, Jean-boy. I’m dead.”

Jean’s left eyes twitches, while he starts to taps his thigh quickly. “Oh, really. That’s a relief.”

Levi clucks his tongue, a scowl still marring his petite features.

At that unproductive moment in class, Levi wonders if he should’ve waited for his friends back then and if he fed his cat this morning.

The answer is yes; Levi never forgets to feed his Captain.

 

Afterwards, the boy appears to school with a neatly trimmed haircut. The by-product of his mother’s constant distaste for his usual unkempt mess that reminded him of crazy scientists. It’s a pleasant sight for the students, who visibly squint at the sight as they consider who the rather dashing fellow is. Then they widely stare as they recognize those piercing eyes and cutting jawline.

Eren is the first to smile at him, as always. He jumps dramatically into his friends arms and nuzzles close to the scent of his favourite vanilla. “Levi. You look great!”

A girl walking by grimaces, but not because she’s disgusted. But because Eren Yeager may be the brightest boy outside but not up there, since he has little friends because of his quick tongue and heart wrenching burns. It’s a fact that previously he called everyone at school ugly. It’s very hurtful, but Eren defends that the students are about as pretty as the high up above, which is an insult that they wouldn’t understand.

“Well, you look nice too.” Levi whispers in his newfound deep voice. Eren laughs, warmth spreading across his chest like a wildfire. Thanks, he mumbles inaudibly. He peers down at his shorter friend closely; pale and silently judging. He feels like he’s seen this image many times before.

“Here comes the sun. Oh wait, you couldn’t reach it you tried.” A clipped, callous tone is sent their way. Jean stands there imposingly with a backpack slung over his broad shoulder and an indifferent expression in his calculating eyes. “Dwarf.”

Eren shuffles closer to Levi on instinct, since it seems to be his one unbreakable habit of shifting away from or getting into a petty fight with his over bearing, tall neighbour. Levi inquiringly smiles to break the immediate ice in Jean’s eye from Eren’s small movement.

“Shut up, horse face.”

The light haired boy grimaces, casting one more dangerous glance at Eren before sauntering off.

“I don’t know why but he always ends up partnered with me in everything, Levi.” Eren whines in small puffs of cloudless air. “Can’t those adults tell that he obviously doesn’t like me?”

Levi carefully considers to those words, tracing back to Jean’s jerk-like qualities and cold front, plus the not very secret shameless looks.

He has a sinking suspicion that Jean Kirschten may like the Eren.

Though to be honest he’s always been acutely aware of the possible feelings, but never dwelled on it because he didn’t care for that light haired boy. Even now, he effortlessly tosses the thought to his littered floor of hopeless hopes and dreamless dreams. Maybe he’ll come back to it later after the event of Haley’s Comet.

. . .

It’s Valentine’s Day, or so Levi assumes since there is a giant rose banner in front of the fake scented mall stating so. He slides in along with the handful of heated red and shy lavender couples. He had only came to purchase a few neon hair ties for his younger cousin. But it didn’t look like that was going to happen any time soon, since the mall was bombarded with the leftovers of some semblance of romance. It was quite literally painful to shove shoulders with the other predators.

Levi catches the sight of a quiet, indigo store amongst the rowdy humans hunting around for sales. He steps in cautiously at first, the sight of an old man with antique glasses resting on his nose and an honest smile enticing him in. The store is painted a deep ocean, clear glass cases showcasing jewelry. Pretty jewelry. The only other people in the store an old couple pondering on pearls and a famous looking pair admiring the watches.

“You look like a handsome young man. I should let you know that we have a new addition of rings that came in today.” The old man states in a suggestive tone, gesturing to a glass case of an assortment of circles.

Levi reads the sign above, “For that special someone.” Immediately he thinks of his friend Eren Yeager. He would certainly appreciate a gift of beauty from Levi. 

He peers wisely at the rings, all the different styles and gems whispering at him to be picked. Rubies, diamonds, sapphires, topaz, emerald, littered on bands of beautiful metal. Levi catches a sliver of movement to his left, brushing his beating heart, and stares at a particular ring that reminds him of his favourite firework. “I’ll take this one, please.”  
The old man nods appreciatively. “Great choice young man, that’ll only be 350 dollars.”

Levi shuffles through his endless pocket and pulls out the gleaming black card he borrowed from his uncle overseas, handing it to the man who looks wickedly pleased. Kenny Ackerman won’t mind, probably. But a little wrath from the devil won’t hurt. It’s worth it. Eren’s worth it.

. . .

A purple-black dragonfly swishes past him, preparing for its battle against the humid air and vicious prey. Eren watches it all with fascinated eyes, fiddling with his hands in his sleeves nervously. It’s a gloriously yellow day since the blob in the above decided to shine intimidatingly bright. Eren has to keep squinting to make out the small creatures and colours dashing merrily in the day.

He’s long forgotten that Levi had invited him to the park behind his house in the first place. Rather, thoughts of tiny soldiers and sappy leprechauns creating a scene in his head. Eren stretches out his ready arms, flinging them high up.

“What are you doing here?”

Jean looks incredibly shadowed in his midnight attire. The dark silhouette stark in the light. 

“Waiting.” Eren states, blinking slowly, dark lashes tickling his eyelids.

Jean scoffs, and walks briskly forward. “Remember how I used to give you all those cookies?”

Eren smiles at the oval memory, nodding slightly in a way to signify his keen love for cookies.

“Don’t you think you have to pay me back?” Eren can quite literally smell the scent of chocolate cookies wafting in the air as Jean gets closer.

He had thought of that, actually. About eight years ago. “I did. But I didn’t know whether I should give you a cupcake or a kiss.”

“I’d like a kiss.” Jean blurts out without a second thought.

Long fingers dig into his sweater pocket, but only pull out mints and hair clips. After a moment of intellect, Eren presses a light kiss to his two fingers and places it on Jean’s own dry lips.

“It’s probably not what you hoped for, but it is still a kiss.”

Eren wonders why Jean’s face always turns into a ripe tomato, as the young boy gapes like a fish out of water and speeds off into the other direction. He stands there sullenly for a moment before returning on to the train of his many thoughts. If he recalls, the light haired boy hadn’t been this bold previously. Had he finally grown into a true leader? The past boy guffaws.

Lithe, pale fingers crawl over the sides of his face and pull at the sun-kissed skin on his cheeks. Eren smiles and spins clumsily around to wrap his arms around his vanilla killer. 

“Levi!”

Levi laughs a gentle clap of lightning and squeezes Eren’s leaner body frame, sniffing the comforting scent of damp, put-out fire. Faded ashes in the rain. Alluring, no. Unforgettable, yes.

“I got you a present, Yeager.” Levi stands directly in front of the yellow blob up above, since he knows that Eren doesn’t like looking at the entirety of the giant enemy. His glistening black locks illuminated faintly by the light and framing his sharp features gracefully.

Eren gulps, and for the first time ever dark patches of raspberry are tiptoeing up his neck. “R-really?”

The stutter’s a first, Levi takes note of separately in his internal catalogue as he holds something precious in the crevice of his pocket. “Yeager brat.” His long fingers slip it out, unfurl like a timid flower and hold a little box resembling a cute potato.

Eren seems tentative, his rose heart is beating an unsteady tempo that echoes through his bones. His trembling fingers flicking the box open with utmost care. Eren gasps at the sight of a flash of silver. A silver ring sits patiently in the box, looking very much like small iridescent sparks of their own. Memories of the pretty sparks hit Eren, and remind him of the first time he met his match.

Levi stares shyly at Eren, since the chestnut haired boy’s teal-sky eyes are frozen in a mix of wonderstruck and lightning struck. 

Eren looks up at the other, sending shivers down their spine at the sudden sight of the edge of the world.

“Levi…” Eren’s words are stuck in his throat and he can’t seem to utter the next phrase, as if a butterfly was caught in a spider web.

Levi flips his hair back with a content sigh. Aiding Eren, he sneaks out the ring and gently, albeit shakily slips it on to the spellbound boy. It’s not a moment he’s ever imagined; but now that its reality he doesn’t want to wake up to anything else.

Eren glides into Levi’s opening arms, as if propelled by gravity. It’s the first time that Eren felt the rumoured feeling of never letting go. It entirely goes against the philosophy of his favourite movie about snowman, but he’d rather stay snugly fit into Levi for the rest of his time.

“Levi.”

“What is it, Yeager?”

Eren takes a deep breathe, pondering just what to say. “Will you stay with me?”

The smile that follows is untainted.

“Of course.”

“Forever?”

“What else could I possibly do?” is the outwardly thoughtless answer that follows. Truthfully, Levi doubts he has a future without the teal-eyed boy.

Eren’s softly smiles, a wiser, faraway look reflected in bright orbs. He’s not exactly sure it’ll last, since good things seldom do. But at least he has today. 

“Guess you’re stuck with me then…Aye, captain?”

The moment halts, their breathes simultaneously hitching and the heavens pause to spectate as the edges of the past blur. 

“I sure am.” In his head, he hears himself say ‘brat’, but it can’t seem to make its way out. He can’t bear to take the present away. “Eren.”

Then it’s all reality once more; Levi is only a boy and they are only human. 

The said boy tightly entwines his fingers with Eren’s under the parting sky, painted with rays of tangerine gold, pastel blue, and orchid pink, while honey streaks fall from the sky. Levi questions what flimsy string of fate led him to such novelty in the form of chestnut locks, wide grins, and tan skin. 

Eren exhales, his very soul feels incredibly heavy and an indigo emotion keeps welling up in his chest. It hurts, in the most welcome way. He feels aptly alive. Not enough to save the world, but enough to make his own.

. . .

Seated on the bench in front of the bustling street, cars racing past like groups of salmon streaming down a fast paced river. Eren feels slightly nauseous looking at the cacophonic mess of transportation, not to mention the midnight people walking briskly past with dull rectangles and heavy overcoats as well. It’s grey, black, penguin; all shades of depression. Everybody travels so fast in the city. It’s not like time is running out, nor are their lives at stake. Arguably, it’s dumb. 

It’s nighttime, and Eren is disturbingly bored, ready to fall asleep at any given moment. The sky is already washed out black, hints of holes popping through. No one seems to notice the error, more focused on the ground or their hands. 

A light haired boy slides in beside Eren, handing him a hot, cup of dark coffee.

“Thanks, Jean.” Eren musters out, carefully eyeing the taller guy seated comfortably on the right side of himself. Jean’s sharp eyes scour the street intently. Eren’s fingers playing with the rim of the plastic cup.

“You waiting for Levi?”

Eren tries not to look surprised at the sound of that constantly callous tone. “Yeah. He had a late shift at the office so I came to pick him up.”

“What does he do anyway?” Jean asks in a brash, yet curious tone, taking a sip of his own drink.

“He’s an elementary school teacher.”

Jean chokes on his coffee. “Him-?!”

Eren ignores the shell shocked boy for the brief sight of trimmed ebony hair amidst the crowd across the street. It’s difficult to tell, since admittedly Levi is a bit short.  
He watches as Levi boldly crosses the street, looking around disinterestedly. Eren’s shoulders relax from the exhausting anticipation, but from the borders of his view, he swears a child on his left dashing from a group of burly men. Wait, the light is red, don’t cross the-

A flash of red light, a loud beep, and then a painful screech.

Street. 

Eren can’t dare breathe as a large, white truck charges into the child unmoving with terror in the middle of the racing street. But at the last minute, there is a blur of black and suddenly the child – a girl – is lying on her side in front of him. While Levi, the man in black, is flung backwards by the brute force and lands with a sickening crunch.  
Everything stops for a moment; shocked spectators, momentarily blinded cars, and frail hearts cracking. 

“Levi!” Eren cries out loud, pitifully falling to his knees when he tries to stand up. His legs won’t move, his eyes won’t blink, and most importantly his heart refuses to beat. The scene replays over and over again in his head, and the boy feels like ripping himself apart or ripping everyone else apart.

He watches as a huge man stumbles out of the truck and stares at the mistake with tears in his blurry eyes. “Oh my god, oh my god.” 

He watches as the child groans out in pain and tries to get up despite an injured leg, their dark eyes glancing warily at the men quietly stalking forward.

He watches as Jean’s stance freezes and his face goes deathly pale.

 

No, he can’t just watch. He’s human, and a fighter, so he will act. Eren punches himself right in the face, forcing himself to shakily stand and move forward. 

He goes to the child first, for the strong must protect the weak, shielding her from the looming men. Their eyes meet, and he gives the most adoring smile he can muster.  
“Excuse us, but this is our kid. If you don’t mind handing the brat over.” A rough voice calls behind the pair.

Eren shoots the group a dark glare. “Actually I do mind. I’ll be taking the child with me, where it’s safe for her.”

The men blink in surprise, giving each other looks. Before snickering, and grinning dangerously at the slightly shorter man. “Whatever, just give us the kid and nobody will get hurt.”

Eren steps forward aggressively, his fists clenched. He growls, hearing panicked cries in the background. “Make me.”

The biggest man throws his fists up, ready to swing it down.

Eren braces himself, he’s never fought anyone (except Jean), but his stance tenses instinctively. 

The impact never comes however.

The man is quickly pushed down by someone standing in front of him. They’re a head shorter, and Eren has never been happier to be looking down.

Levi stands there, with eyes narrowed murderously and blood seeping from his forehead. 

“What the heck? You were hit by a truck!?” The man yells from the ground.

Levi clicks his tongue. “It’ll take more than that to kill me.”

The chestnut haired boy’s eyes start to water, emotions erupting from his stronghold, as he reaches out to snugly embrace the familiar man. He nuzzles his nose into the vanilla-scented neck and breaks down sobbing. “Levi…” Eren manages to say through the sniffles. “I’d thought I lost you.”

Light grey eyes melt from cold steel, and Levi gently pats the taller boy’s back. No words uttered.

The agitated group of men grimace. “Oi freaks, we’re not done with you.”

Levi angles his head towards them and gives them a look made for intimidating monsters. “I think you are done.”

They collectively gulp. But fire can’t be dimmed by fire, and the men get ready to fight anyways.

Though their intimidation is broken when a burly, blonde man shoves them out of the way, all of them collectively falling to the ground. He stares desperately at Levi, eyes rimmed red and mouth agape. “Oh my god, are you okay? I’m so sorry!”

The blonde man is incredibly huge and built, Eren realizes through a wash of blue. He could be considered almost comically armoured with his type of exterior. As the chasing men try to get up, several looks at the brawny lumberjack and the short devil make them backtrack. They huddle together on the cement, glowering and fuming with irritation since they had planned to get a high price on that child. 

“W-wait, you guys. Aren’t you Ivan Weld, Ryan McCain, Terrene Dereniak, and Abdul Majors?”

They all turn to the sound of the voice. 

It’s Jean, standing there with an unsteady posture, beads of sweat dripping down a sickly looking face. Yet a firm resolve in his hazel eyes. Eren stares in newfound respect, grabbing Levi’s hand and giving them an assuring squeeze.

The men’s eyes narrow. “Yeah, what about it.”

The light haired boy swallows loudly, stepping forward boldly despite trembling fingers. He steadfastly raises a glistening, ebony badge. “You’re all under arrest for breaking and entering, theft, handle of illegal firearms and human trafficking.”

The expressions on their faces crack, and only their errors expose. “Shit, let’s run!” One man curses.

Nearing the location, the sounds of police sirens howl in the air, followed by the eager ambulance’s despondent tune. Their futile efforts to escape wilting apart as those respected individuals easily take down and cuff them.

Eren rubs his cinematic-filled eyes, blood thrumming softly under his skin. There is a tug on his pants, causing him to glance behind him. The female child looks up at him with a clear, midnight gaze. He notices the faint bruises on her face, her dry, calloused hands, and her raggedy, mottled clothing. 

“Thank you.” Her voice hoarse with little use or time. And the teal eyed boy hums in adoration.

As Eren falls debatably in love, Levi eyes the tall, shivering male who stares at the shining badge in his hands.

“Nice job, Jean.” Not a hint of spite in his low voice.

The said boy flinches at the sound of his name, looking quite skeptical at his words. Did he really do a ‘nice job’? He couldn’t even move to defend, unlike the physically weaker Eren, when he himself signed his life off to become a guardian of the people; all he did was call the police and the ambulance. 

“Sir, please get into the ambulance. We need to take you to the hospital.” A paramedic in the back pleads to the stubborn black haired man with his arms crossed.

“I’m fine.” Levi states, face turning sour while more trickles of blood roll down his forehead.

Jean watches the exchange. He glances at the persuasive Eren, who is currently wrapping the child up into a comforting hug, clearly in their own little world. Then at the weak-willed medic whose face is getting more distressed at the sight of red. He sighs heavily.

“You are not okay, Levi. Get into the damn ambulance.” Before the man can protest, he propels the man forward with a continuing shove towards the white entrance.

“But it’s fine,” Levi whines, sounding pissed. 

“Don’t let it end here, captain.” Jean huffs, “You’ll be with your sweetheart soon enough.”

The silver eyed man judgementally regards the mature young man, before willingly entering the ambulance with crossed arms. “Fine, Kirschten.”

Jean sighs in relief, while gulping slightly because of the deadly look in Levi’s eyes that scream of repentance in the near future. Uh oh.

 

 

“Levi, this is Mikasa. Our new daughter.” 

The said male stares at the small, dark haired girl sitting shyly at the edge of his bed, looking uncomfortable in well-tailored clothes and the sterile hospital room.

“Hello there.” Levi gently says. Eren pecks his cheek fondly, while urging the child to come closer.

The girl turns uneasily, facing the kind, jewel eyed male and his supposed counterpart; a short man with dark features, but a paternal aura around him that brings her immense comfort.

“Hello,” She squeaks nervously, as Eren pulls in the two for a warm hug, smothering the child near his beating heart. A pale, lithe hand on her dark locks makes her calm immediately, her heart praying that it isn’t simply a delusion. That the rest of her life will be this cacophony of warm and cool, quiet and blaring. 

Levi himself feels content, and at home for the first time in ages since he had that impromptu camping trip with Eren in the mountains. Over a head of ebony, he gazes at the numerous flower bouquets from the fellow Reiner Braun, the truck driver who felt unnecessarily guilty and thus kept in extreme close contact. But his care isn’t underappreciated, only kept at a meager annoyance.

The door bursts open. “It is I, the great Dr. Hanji Zoe!” 

This however, was a great annoyance that was not appreciated at all.

Levi doesn’t bother to bite his tongue against the eccentric doctor assigned to him, spouting out elaborate curses that would make a medieval sailor envious. Hearty laughter rings out afterwards.

But as much as Levi complains brazenly, not hiding a single brandished word, he’d never admit that even with the addition of the strange Hanji, the feeling of home doesn’t disappear.  
. . .

 

The day is bashfully pink, and two men sit on the dusty sand. Staring somewhat meaningfully at the deep blue in front of them, calmly waving towards them as if saying hello. It’s vast, it’s poetic. It’s a bit unsettling, Eren unconsciously thinks. The quiet and calm atmosphere makes him doubt the quality of the view.

“It’s lovely.”

Eren rests his head on the crook of Levi’s lower shoulder, hands tightly squeezing each other, a notion of never letting go. Their silver rings glinting lavender and fuchsia in the rays of the big, round blob rising steadily up from under the blue ocean.

“Yeah. But not as lovely as you.”

Levi laughs out loud, crisp and clear in the early morning. “Cheeky aren’t you, Yeager.”

Eren’s eyes traces the subtle sculpt of the pale face beside him, pondering on the Adonis-like features. He sticks out his tongue amusedly in response.

An image unfolds in his mind, of reaching a similar destination with centuries of promises trailing his every step and his comrades shouldering the weight of a world. Eren smiles delicately, hesitantly wishing to disremember, but screaming at the same time to never forget.

Levi’s silver eyes glint beside him, capturing the prism of light against the swirling waves, an emotion of subtle curiosity and serenity. Though even at peace, he doesn’t abandon his partner in his pursuit, lightly brushing away Eren’s long chestnut locks out of his misty eyes.

“Eren.”

Eren starts at his name, and follows the sound of the smooth voice.

“Stop being so reminiscent. I’m right here.”

He laughs softly, smiling purely out of mirth.

“I love you too, Levi.”

Eren nestles himself into Levi’s side, listening to the echoes of their beating hearts in synch.

 

“Daddy! Captain’s going crazy! Help!”

A girl with shoulder-length black hair and agile steps holding desperately onto a patterned, black, copper and white cat that excitedly twirls around and pulls along the quick child.

Levi feigns a dramatic gasp, but makes no move to save their little girl, instead choosing to laugh. Eren jumps up clumsily and hurriedly grabs the leash, adoration written on his features for the humble child.

Mikasa lets out a long groan and flops down beside Levi, bright inky eyes staring at her father knowingly.

“You should have kissed him.” Mikasa states, referring to Eren Yeager.

“Perhaps.” Levi vaguely remarks, ruffling his child’s dark hair, reveling at the soft touch mirroring his own because of their shared magic shampoo.

Mikasa grins, missing a tooth due to a recess mishap. A strong competitor in the battle between rare, gummy grins or wide, boisterous smiles. 

“Yesterday, there was this kid in my sandbox at recess; but its winter. She’s weird.”

“Oh, really.” Levi’s keen gears turning cunningly in his mind, with splatters of destiny smelted into the metalwork. “I bet you like her.”

Mikasa sputters indignantly. “What?! No! She’s like an alien! And her name is Annie after the fictional character; but she’s not even ginger?!”

“Somebody has a crush.” Levi teases, enjoyment obvious in his angular features. He grins proudly when the child roughly punches his shoulder with the strength rivalling his physically capable coworkers.

“No, no, no, no, no, and no thank you!”

Levi laughs, recalling his first meeting with the love of his life.

Eren stares at the two kids in confusion as the cat prances around. They’re quite strange, he reasons, but then gets distracted by a small dandelion floating on the tendrils of the air. He chases the little white tuft, with the cat accompanying his heartfelt quest.

Mikasa glances briefly at her chestnut haired father looking quite like a lost sprite in the streets.

“Eren is strange.”

Levi slides up behind her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. “True.”

“But so are you, too, Daddy.”

“Also true.”

 

. . .

 

Levi lets out a long-drawn sigh, wincing at the memory of sticky, painted fingers from the menaces of kindergarten. Specifically, he said working with overgrown babies was not his forte, but Mr. Pixis just had to get his leg broken. Apparently being unable to come to school. What bullshit. At least finally he can settle comfortably at home in the presence of his pride.

The lights are all dimmed when he shuffles in, causing him to furrow his brows confusedly. He flicks on the lights without a second thought, ready to pummel any unsuspecting victim.

“Happy birthday Levi!” Eren’s voice rings out and exclaims lovingly, jumping out from behind the couch, followed by a few other grinning fiends. Their closest friends, which are few in quantity, but close-knitted nonetheless.

Levi smiles honestly and wholeheartedly, in a moment of rarity. He snuggles right into Eren, embracing him tenderly. Its surprises him every year how his joy takes the time to celebrate a mere and insignificant day. They in turn give a quick peck before sneaking off to the kitchen.

Mikasa attaches herself to Levi’s toned leg. “Happy birthday, Levi.” Her voice is muffled on the fabric of his dark pants, blushing face obscured. Levi easily tosses his favourite little girl up and into his arms to theatrically kiss her cheeks, who in turn cringes.

“Papa!” Levi laughs in response to his little girl’s face rivalling the inside of a ripe watermelon.

Another little girl with strawberry blonde hair giggles beside, pointing at the other’s bright face. “Mika, you’re blushing. How cute.”

Mikasa pouts at the actions of Annie, thoroughly flustered. “Shut up… I’m not…” She mutters to no one in particular, dashing to a hiding place to reload her feelings the second Levi lets her down.

A hefty clap at Levi’s shoulder makes him reluctantly tear his eyes away from the blossoms of the flower-like love beneath him. Plus, he’s pretty sure Annie wasn’t invited, but still came. Concerning. 

Erwin’s sparkling white grin hits him, standing irritatingly imposingly in the stance of a soldier. Strange since he is actually a lawyer turned politician. “Happy birthday, little man.”

Levi clicks his tongue at the words. “I’d swear, but I can’t eyebrows.”

“Happy birthday Levi! You’re finally twenty-five!” Hanji excitedly chirps in from seemingly nowhere, handing the birthday boy a gift wrapped in yellow and purple polka dots shifting in the light. Levi grunts unexcitedly, but takes it nonetheless. “Finally your brain should be matured enough to be tested on!”

“Um, that’s still undetermined Hanji. And very illegal.” Bright hair and bluer eyes step up, a close friend of Eren that he met during aerospace seminars. 

“By the way happy birthday Levi.” Armin remarks, ignoring Hanji’s prattle on medical ethics and Erwin’s speech on societal morals.

A small body crashes into him and gives him a huge bear hug, followed by a larger body also giving Levi an unnecessary squeeze. “Please stop.” Levi cries out monotonously.

Isabel laughs like a hyena while Farlan smiles at his close friend. “You’re becoming so old!”

“Very true, I can almost see the wrinkles.” Isabel adds, earning her a signature glare.

The front door nudges open, and a stream of four people enter the room as a group.

“Hey Levi sorry we’re late! Got caught in traffic.” Petra calls out. “Happy birthday!”

The three men following behind also pay their respects. Apparently five years of working under the headstrong ginger chef in a high class restaurant and they still can’t break the habit of inferiority. Levi’s eyes narrow seeing that Oluo dyed his hair black with a new undercut. 

“Reiner says happy birthday as well, but can’t come because of his best friend’s wedding.” Petra continues, and brings a bunch of present to throw on the couch. “These are from the ones who couldn’t make it.”

The door to the kitchen slams open, and in enters the dark haired Jean holding the reputable dark chocolate cheesecake. Eren trailing behind him with a small match and a blissful smile, ocean eyes luring in Levi’s conscience. At the sight of cake, two little girls tumble back into the room.

“Happy birthday.” Jean says, an honest smile matched with hazel eyes. Eren kisses his fingers and presses them onto Jean’s cheek, a little friendly habit between the two. 

Jean places the delicacy on the coffee table, while Eren immediately sets to lighting up the spiralled candles. Seeming to have placed a large amount of precisely 25 candles onto the timid cake.

“What will you wish for?” Mikasa whispers to Levi, her innocence radiating through rough, worn skin and bandaged fingers.

“I’ll never tell.” He brings a finger to his lips, causing the child to sulk.

Eren sensibly finishes off the last candle with a magenta flame that reflects in his bright eyes, and urges Levi to come close.

“What will you wish for?” Eren asks curiously, with a small Mikasa smacking her head in the background.

Levi whispers into his ear. Soft, lovely words and spoken promises slipping out of his mouth. He chuckles at the sight of Eren blushing, and hastily blows out all the quiet flames.

 

 

At midnight, Eren and Levi are left all alone in their humble abode. Partly because it’s getting late and partly because no one really had enough of an appetite to see the strange couple snuggle in front of them.

Mikasa had gone over for a sleepover at Annie’s place, initially reluctantly, but Levi saw the way the corners of her lips lifted unwittingly.

In fact, it was probably for the better that they all left since the unusually gentle Levi is indulging in the occasion by placing feathery kisses on to Eren’s soft face.

“Levi,” Eren laughs warmly, “It tickles!”

Levi presses one last sentimental kiss to Eren’s plush lips, and lifts his beloved, carrying him bridal-style to their white window overlooking the illuminous city. He takes a seat comfortably on an arm-chair, and places the bundle of emotions into his lap. The dark browns locks of Eren lightly brushing against Levi’s nose as the said male snuggles close.

“Look outside, Eren.”

Emerald eyes peer up questioningly, then look at the view from the top, searching the quaint scene of domino-like towers and square buildings.

 

Boom.

One, delighted parasol purple spark for the beginning, igniting on the black canvas like a palate of enchanting berry. They continue shooting gracefully up above after that; the hearts of dashing blue, lustrous red, and wheat yellow sparks soaring higher on every part of the washed out canvas, filling it with utmost colour and adoration. The sparks spirited rays of pulsating kaleidoscopic flitting to the bottom of their streaming pages, like storybook princess dancing in the moonlight. Erupting in absolute glory, with their hopes tied to their fate and running towards their own Neverland.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it.”

But even more beautiful was in Eren’s eyes were the sparks reflected in Levi’s silver orbs, glistening with the gentle brush strokes of dancing flames and blazes. 

The way Levi smiles so amorously and innocently, the prominent features of his alight with marvel. The way he looks right back at his lovely Eren, as if he is a masterpiece beyond any he’s ever seen or will ever see.

“It’s not pretty at all.” Eren states, somewhat mischievously yet frankly.

Levi’s light rain eyes blink; turning to him concernedly. 

“Why, not?”

“Because you’re the loveliest thing to ever tumble out of heaven.”

“Wrong.” Levi says dotingly, pulling Eren’s dazed face in for an eskimo kiss mere inches from his own. 

“You, Eren Yeager, are indubitably the loveliest thing ever.”

Eren smiles brighter than all the stars as his eyes well up. Levi swiftly presses two loving kisses rich with pure, unbridled emotion onto Eren’s teary eyes. 

Eren wraps himself snugly on Levi’s muscled chest, radiating the heat that he craved for desperately, the warmth only he could provide. It settled the flames burning in his chest and blues dripping out of his eyes. Head resting on Levi’s shoulder, he lifted his fingers to enwrap around his commander’s for their final promise.

“It’s strange how serendipitously we came together… But because you’re here, so am I. Thank you for being alive, Captain.”

Levi’s softly cradles his beloved’s face, lifting up his chin to look him in the eye.

“I love you too, Eren Yeager.”

He prayed that this would last, that this perfect, unadulterated reality would last forever. After death, before life, and across the world- no, throughout the cosmoses.

 

But perhaps even the addition of monsters hopefully wouldn’t, definitely shouldn’t, and archaically couldn’t put a dampening flaw on their love.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't do endings. 
> 
> But, The End.


End file.
